The present invention relates to an optical disk device, and in particular to a construction thereof for preventing penetration of dust into the optical disk mounting space and temperature rise in that space.
Heretofore there is known a device of this kind disclosed in JP-A-2-71487. For the device described above, although attention is paid to prevention of penetration of dust into the optical disk mounting portion, attention is not paid satisfactorily to the fact that temperature of an optical pickup rises, which shortens the life of a laser diode and that vibration is transmitted to the optical disk mounting portion, which gives rise to tracking errors and destruction of the optical disk.